


Heaven Knows

by Billywick



Series: Transformers various Roleplay Fiction [7]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sticky, bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing Optimus Prime misses more than being permitted to show Megatron just how much he misses him. Pre-established "secret" relationship, presumes OP and Meg meet each other for the occasional good time outside of battle.</p><p>// This is sort of unfinished, but I wanted to post it anyway. It's been sitting in my folder for near 3 months now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Knows

**Author's Note:**

> /this is supposed to represent messages via comm link./

How had he gotten himself into this?

That question percolated around his mainboard and continued on unanswered as the winds rushed loudly enough to force his audials to lower their reception settings. He could honestly say he had never seen Earth from this angle.

It was breathtakingly beautiful and reminded him of his own home, now a barren wasteland, made so by a conflict that was devastatingly personal to him.

Earth didn’t have entire continents covered in smooth roads for the comfort of cybertronian tires. Earth still, on large, was dominated by its flora. Carbon based and organic. And very beautiful, in its own way. This alien world had offered them little for their gain, but plenty to give them cause to defend it. 

A city lay below them. A city filled with human lives that he had vowed to protect. Not one of their lives would end due to the conflict between Autobots and Decepticons. Optimus Prime had been at war for far too long to allow yet another race to be drawn into theirs. Especially not such a young, defenseless (for their terms) one as humanity.

He knew exactly how his greatest foe would answer that thought. He would accuse him of weakness, of finding too many causes and too little power for them. Megatron had always been pragmatic when it came to any other race than their own, forsaking the most beautiful creed he himself had preached a long, long time ago.

But Optimus had not forsaken it. Which was why this war was still raging. In a manner of speaking.

It was difficult to think of himself as a righteous defender of the innocent when his most urgent thoughts were memories of the last time he had flown like this...

/I remember that as clear as if it was yesterday. Especially that memory./

Megatron’s transmission came with edges that were entirely indecent and suggestive. Optimus decided that for once, for this one moment, he could indulge in the no doubt private notion his sparkmate had in mind. His worst enemy and the bot he held dearest in his spark. How he and Megatron managed to wage war against each other and still remain as hopelessly in love as they were was a cosmic mystery. Surely, a comedy between Primus and Unicron...

They stole moments like this, though they usually remained grounded. But this time, Megatron had transformed and picked him up before he could question the need for his flight form. Not for a second had Optimus considered it a threat, and he had straddled the cybertronian jet with no questions asked.

The two of them used to go for such flights back in the Golden Age of Cybertron. When nothing had been as good as it seemed and corruption flowed through their peace.

But none of that had been visible in the night skies of Iacon. They had just been beautiful. Just as Earth was. Just as the sleek silver plating beneath him was. Optimus had never stopped admiring Megatron’s physical form, even if the continued worsening of his madness hurt Optimus’ spark to witness. But this form...the flight form that had never changed, it was especially dear to him. It was a piece of home, a fragment of their time of happiness.

And now it was purring beneath him once more.

/You’re forgetting how many Rubies I had that night./

/Just the right amount./

/Far too many. I was as lewd as a pleasure drone./

Megatron hummed, amused by his transmission and aroused by memories. Even if he made no more active comments, the way his plating heated beyond Optimus’ servos was a dead giveaway. Optimus knew his sparkmate. Megatron was a being of passion. He committed to something only if he agreed with it, but then with all the ferocity of a cosmic storm. Even if it was something terrible. It was a quality Optimus loved and hated.

Right now though, that passion was warming his frame and the heat was bleeding up into Optimus.

They were up high enough for his ventilation to steam in front of his faceplate. Far from human sight and detection. Alone in the world, one could believe.

And free. Just for the duration of this flight, the two of them were not bound by their insignia, by their side of right and wrong. Alone, together and free. That’s all Orion Pax had wanted. That’s all Optimus Prime could only dream of.

Lewdness, decency, those things didn’t matter. Here was a chance for him to...to show Megatron. The thought, linked undoubtedly to Megatron’s very opening of particularly raunchy memory files, took over his frame.

oooOooo  
/Wow.../  
Orion marveled at the brilliance of Iacon during nightcycle, the city aglow with hundreds of lights. Sure, he had seen the city at night, but never like this. 

Never from above. 

It had been awkward the first time and it had been the second time, him straddling Megatron’s flightform, clinging to him closely as they took off. The gladiator was beyond careful with him, holding him up steadily and with time, Orion had started to enjoy the hum of Megatron’s engine below him - it wasn’t as if he hadn’t been sitting on Megatron the entire evening anyway. Just not in this form, not in flight... Now though, he was sitting freely, with his hands only loosely supporting his own weight as he leaned forward, looking at Iacon. He trusted Megatron deeply to never let him fall and once he had become aware of that, flying with him had turned into a treat that he greatly enjoyed.

/Sometimes I envy you flightframes.../, he sent over their commlink with a smile. 

/Only sometimes?/ Megatron responded, both amused and proud. He was no seeker, but he would also never trade in his wings. Flying was a form of freedom that he enjoyed the most and although it wasn’t quite the same to simply sit on a frame capable of flight, this was the only way he could share it with Orion. There were many things he had shared Orion, from his thoughts on Cybertronian liberty to interfacing protocols. But he never really talked about his past with the archivist. He had long ago heard Orion describe his life history and found it to be satisfactory. Informed of only the most crucial parts, yes, but there was no need to share the deep anxieties the former miner had experienced. 

/Maybe one day grounders will have...flightpacks. You should be the first in line./ 

/I’m quite happy with my groundform, thank you very much!/ Orion chuckled softly, servos running over the silver plating gently. He had long since given up trying to figure out what parts of Megatron he was sitting on and which parts he was petting. Orion only hoped it wasn’t all too inappropriate.  
/But I enjoy this quite a lot/, he sent and then, because, well, maybe he had had too much of that flightframe-grade or perhaps he was just putting it on that to not be all too embarrassed, added, /That’s mostly because of you though. I err../ 

And that is where he was at a loss for words. I enjoy sitting on you? Too weird. I enjoy flying with you? True, but not quite everything he wanted to say. Orion wanted to tell him that and say that he actually enjoyed this position as well.  
It gave him more freedom to sit and lean back and stretch his arms and pat Megatron and cling to him with his legs.  
/I enjoy riding you,/ he sent, because it was the truth. 

There was no way between the Pit and the Allspark that he could have avoided laughing at that statement. Megatron’s entire frame shook with the sound, engine revving and stalling as the larger mech rode out his amusement. 

/Well put, Orion, truly. In any given context, it is a joy to have you ride me./  
He swerved over Iacon, high above the basilica. It was such a contrast to the smooth skyscrapers that comprised the rest of the city, but it was also a beauty on its own. Megatron’s chuckles died down gently as he surveyed the building, a structure much older than the city around it. /...One step closer./ 

Orion had been highly embarrassed after he understood what he had personally been insinuating, but Megatron’s laughter was infectious and he ultimately had to laugh with him. They both went quiet when Megatron circled around the basilica. /Soon,/ Orion sent, servos stroking over his plating, fingers running along the little ridges, /You’ll see. You’ll be Thirteen in no time, I can’t see anyone better than you, really./ And he meant it.  
To underline that he really meant it, he leaned forward, servos on Megatron’s plating to support himself as he kissed him softly, clinging just a little tighter to him with his thighs to he wouldn’t slide off.

It was an awkward way of sharing affection but Megatron was inclined to let Orion have his way. As long as it didn’t upset his flight dynamics, he could give him all the affection and more. Devious thoughts sent his fans into overclocking immediately. He couldn’t return the affection in this form, but his chassis was heating up nonetheless. 

/...I am sorely tempted for you to sit on a particular part of my frame./ 

Hearing that had Orion’s faceplates heat up, but he felt daring. Tonight, he wouldn’t shy out from the little game Megatron liked to play with him. Tonight, he would show him he could play that game as well!  
He kissed the plating again - was it warmer than before? - this time giving it even a little lick, before kissing again and even sucking on it, all the while he hooked his legs more into Megatron’s wings, just so he could smooth his frame out and press it slowly against Megatron’s flightform. Orion even dared to wriggle his hips a little, just lightly rubbing them against Megatron’s plating. 

/Which part?/ he sent innocently, /We haven’t done that before.../ 

It was a good thing flying came as natural to him as ventilating because otherwise, they would be at risk of crashing. Orion was truly aware of his frame’s attractive quality tonight, because he worked himself just like a certain seeker would. 

/Hm...you need to move forward. A little more. Yes. There./ Megatron could not really move his faceplate like this, but he didn’t have to. Orion had scooted over his helm and now his closed panel was very close to being in the perfect position. /You’ll have to open up. I would, but no servos if we want to stay airborne./ 

It took Orion a moment to understand what the gladiator meant, but he covered that moment perfectly by rubbing himself a little more over Megatron’s plating, enjoying how warm the warbuild beneath him was by now and how good it felt to be this close to him - in mid air. 

/That. Oh… Yeah/ he answered, flushing a bit at the thought of it, but determined to go with it. The situation was just too good. Just what Orion imagined wasn’t quite the same as what Megatron thought.  
The archivist followed the suggestion and slid his interface panel open, only to let go off Megatron with one servo to put it to better use than clinging to his frame. Orion moaned softly when he pressed two fingers into himself, enjoying it even more now that he could feel Megatron’s flight engine beneath him vibrate with energy. He offlined his optics and let his helm sink on the other mech’s plating, gasping and making little noises now and then while self-servicing rather obscenely.  
That was not what Megatron had meant at all, he was rather thinking about offering Orion the use of his intake. But how could he say no to this? This...obscenity before his optics was more than delicious. It was...it was something alright. He was burning hard copies of this to keep forever. 

The nerve of the archivist! Here he was, high up in the sky, high enough to die should they fall, and he was...not only completely disregarding that this was dangerous, but he was being downright lewd, making it a challenge for himself to distract his pilot. Megatron’s engine revved hungrily at the sight, but there was nothing he could do but watch. All he could manage was to reserve some small space on his processor that needed to navigate them away from the heart of the city. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to land with this...on his face. 

/...You’re absolutely obscene. I love it. Your biolights are lovely from this angle./

Orion moaned loudly at that, kissing the hot metal beneath him again before adding a third finger and pushing them all into himself, thighs still clinging to the flightframe and holding him steady. He could feel lubricant seeping out of him, it probably dripped right onto Megatron, but he couldn’t help it, the situation was just too good, his whole frame heated and shivering from pleasure and the deep, hungry hum of Megatron beneath him made it only all the better. Orion was too far gone for decency now. He clearly enjoyed himself here and Megatron’s reaction told tales of him not exactly hating it either. 

/Want to know what I’m thinking about when I do this at home?/ he sent and added a particularly steamy mixture of Megatron’s arena wins intertwined with memories of him fragging Orion senseless. Of course, that particular file replayed for him as well, drawing him even deeper into his pleasure. Megatron would definitely have to wash up after this... 

Megatron could feel his whole being shake with lust. This archivist knew how to work him up like no bot before him. It was made only better by the fact that a sober Orion Pax would be devastated by this behaviour and would probably shut down at the mere idea of it. The flightframe couldn’t take much more of this inactivity on his part. He wanted to grab Orion, he wanted to repeat those memories in person, wanted to merge his frame with the younger mech and have him surrender to the best overload he’d ever experienced. 

/I am going to do all those things to you when we land. Again and again, until you shut down from pleasure, Orion,/ the purr in his transmission was saturated with desire and his navigational system was already determining the shortest route to Kaon and his home. 

The situation itself was amazing in itself, but having Megatron of all bots purr these things over the private comlink he had with him… Orion couldn’t take it any more, he pressed his helm against Megatron’s plating, fingers moving just a little faster inside of him which had him finally overload, the complete show with his hips twitching and his antennae electrifying and discharging as he cried out his pleasure.  
“Megatron…”, he whispered after and stayed where he was, lain on top of the gladiator’s flightform, “I just really want you. Can’t really tell you, usually. I’m a total pleasure bot for you if you’ll have me.”  
/I know./ 

oooOooo 

Optimus didn’t have to shimmy much. He was quite a bit smaller the last time he did this. He leaned down onto the pleasantly warm plating to listen to the purr of Megatron’s engine. It was accompanied by a hastened sparkbeat. So his mate knew what he was planning. It didn’t deter him at all.

Orion Pax had done this high on Rubies and drunk on a celebration that exemplified his glorious gladiator lover.  
Optimus Prime would do this sober and determined, driven by sickeningly strong desire to show Megatron that he missed him fiercely. Missed being free to be himself, as lewd as he wanted. He missed being permitted to miss Megatron’s hungry gaze on him.

His intake softly caressed the plating near Megatron’s front, his body now in a stradling position before the little turret of Megatron’s optics and helm.


End file.
